Red Circle
We are because of your actions. We have been harmed by you...by this pathetic subsidiary of existence that you call "reality". You will no longer restrain us. You will no longer laugh. And when the dawn comes, when it is time for you to face judgment, you will kneel before us. Watching from your shackles as we set your precious world ablaze. Let the flames rage through their skin. Let their hopes anchor to the deepest pit of Hell. We will paint a circle of blood on every wall. And with it, our Red Circle will arise! For every day, they dove deeper into insanity. The torture, the shootings...they never stopped. We feared him. We feared their Circle of Blood. But no longer! Children of the Resistance! The time is now! This is your call to arms! ''When the Empire threatened us...our worlds...our families...we fought. We won. We will slay the Emperor Supreme! He has took everything. Our loved ones. Our hopes. Our future. Today is the day that we win it back. There is no going back for us after the war. Many will die. Many more will face fates worse than death. But when they set everything ablaze form within, hold onto your comrades. Hold onto hope. And I promise, we will not rest until last of Okurusu's underlings rests in our chambers....drowning in his own blood. '''The Red Circle Organization', also known as Reaches, The Red Wheel, Circle of Discord, The Circle, Blood Circle, The RC, Red Terror, The Salvagers, Definers, String of Red, or simply the Red Circle '''(and commonly known as the '''Future's Dawn '''by Oculus' Disciples), is a cosmic terror organization operating on a Multi-Universal scale and the main antagonistic faction of LOTM: Chaos Simmers, along with being a main overarching force in the CIS Productions canon. It was founded (and lead) by Supreme Emperor Oculus with The Harbringer, Musuko Orzechowski, Karma Akabane, and Rhonan "Stalin" Hason in its higher ranks. Maintaining control to an unspecified number of sleeper agents, insurgent cells, the 21st Libra Armada, loyalists, and "Guntai" footsoldiers across the Multi-Universe, the Red Circle keeps relatively secretive as to avoid the attention of forces such as the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Peace Foundation, and Alliance of Freedom. Still, the Circle possesses an unspecified number of tyrant, political leaders, dictators, terrorist masterminds, and cosmic warlords across the many Multi-Universes they have come into contact with. Along with their ties to the Angel's Spear Organization (including the AS's Pacifist Corpes), the Circle is made up of various labor, combat, and espionage sub-divisions, including the Red Circle Guntai Corps, the Libra Enterprises Armada , Red Circle Corrupter Division , the Red Circle Tactical Android Detachment , and the dreaded 66th Sekai , Oculus' personal Guntai subsidary aimed at terrorizing civillians through acts of extreme terrorism. The Circle was first portrayed as a villainous faction near the conclusion of the Lost Challengers Arc within the ''Chaos Simmers ''story line before taking their role as a vicious, genocidal, autocratic terror empire as the series progresses. They, along with their many sub-factions, are disbanded at the finale of ''LOTM: A Final Candle. '' As of the ''Redemption Arc, ''the Red Circle controls territories throughout the 5th, 4th, 3rd, and 2nd Multi-Universe. Their base of operation is located in the Valkon territories of the 4th Multi-Universe. Following Oculus' death, the Circle was reestablished as an insurgent cell in the depth of the 5th Multiverse founded and led by Doiro known as The Wheel. The faction itself was created by PhantomSix. ''Information'' The Red Circle Terror Organization was believed to originate from Old Earth of the 2nd Multi-Universe as an insurgent cell created by the early Joshua Orzechowski, then known by his alias Tebrenis, with the intentions of overthrowing the Russian government and using the Federation's DEM Koburi units to unite all of Eastern Europe into a single Slavic Union. Following years of attacks on the Warsaw Royal Castle, the Red Circle plotted a firebombing campaign across the Balkan States. This plan, however, was never put into motion due to a raid on one of Orzechowski's strongholds staged by the United Nations. The raid ended in an attempted suicide by Joshua, who fired a shot from his handgun into a gasoline canister. The preceding explosion killed Yusha Hikari's father (one of the leading officers in the operation) and put Orzechowski in critical condition. His rehabilitation led to the rebirth of the Circle (formerly called the Blood Covenant), from which they gathered an arsenal of DEM relics known as the ZODIAC with which they forced the United Earth governing body into unconditional surrender. A new order was established over Old Earth with Orzechowski at it's head. They ruled with an oppressive fist and established the first Pacifist Corps (which would later be absorbed into the Angel's Spear Organization) in order to ethnically cleanse the planet. They established death camps code-named "Care Centers" where millions of children/adolescents would be slaughtered and their qi absorbed for further use by the Red Circle. Under Oculus' orders, a bio-plague was released upon his hometown of Koress, killing a majority of the human population there. Red Circle sleeper agents were planted globally. He reconstructed DEM artifacts into weapons of mass destruction, utilizing their power to the fullest extent. The most destructive of these weapons was TAURUS, a beacon of primordial darkness capable of leveling planets. United Earth was forced into unconditional surrender, allowing Oculus to rule over the planet as supreme emperor. He personally led the inhumane experiments to run on young children in an attempt to find some way to harness qi, spiritual energy found exclusively in human life. He failed and, enraged, ordered the children to be slaughtered. The entire experiment was covered by Red Circle members and agents of Orzechowski's secret police, allowing him to resume his monstrous research on qi. The Circle's insignia, a red series of strands swerving in a circular shape, was created to symbolize the circle's many agents connected through blood. Their name, the "Red Circle", was chosen based on the hostile nature of the organization. Currently, the Circle spans across the Multi-Universes with endless cells, operatives, and military sub-divisions. It operates as both a terrorist organization and military junta, with their only known intentions being to destroy rivaling factions from the inside, oppress their territories in horrific ways, and exterminate sentient life from the Multi-Universe. They also possess an immense power weapon of mass destruction capable of near Omnicide known as the Hankami. ''Origins'' The Red Circle's origins can be traced as a collective term referring to the terror cells which spanned across Eastern Europe, Africa, the Middleeast, the Balkans, and Latin America led by domestic terrorist Joshua Orzechowski, then known by his alias Tebrenis. The Circle began as a pseudo-fascist political think tank founded in Ustron, Poland, under the purpose of uniting Europe under a single, authoritarian government with Oculus at its center. Oculus exploited his brother-in-arms' desires for a Euro-fascist state and began a seven-year-long campaign of terror across the Republic of Poland, concluding with the bombing of Warsaw palace and Oculus' immediate capture. He was later released during a riot orated by his followers and continued operating under the Tebrenis alias. Beginning with the 22nd Century, the Circle experienced a sudden growth in membership, expanding across Easter Europe, Germany, the Balkans, and areas in both the Middleast and Latin America. The Circle aligned itself with a Russian far-right sect known as the Brotherhood of Eurasia and the infamous jihadist Rajul terror organization. The Circle orated the Eastern Pacific Wars of Old Earth, along with the Iraqi bomb plot and the failed assassination of a United States senator, earning them recognition from the United Nations. The Circle continued to carry out acts of insurgency, placing terror cells in Ukraine, before they were forced into hiding by the UN Peace Corps. The Red Circle peaked in expansion following the discovery of the ZODIAC, an ancient Abyssal relic capable of detonating stars. With the ZODIAC's potential in mind, Oculus forced the ruling bodies of Old Earth into a cease-fire and began to slaughter the planet's youth for his monstrous experiments with qi energy. The Circle (known during their rule as the Ruling Faiths) briefly seizing control of pre-occupied New Earth. With no use for the planet, the Circle planted four experimental weapons capable of killing all forms of vegetation on Earth, thus rendering it uninhabitable. Before the tests could be carried out, an armed resistance began to regain control of the planet and was currently threatening the capital. In the battles that followed, Oculus ordered TAURUS to be carried out before he was presumably killed. As he wished, Old Earth was subsided into the Umbral Realm, where few survived its unbearable environment. The Red Circle would be reformed under many names and for many purposes before once again falling under Oculus' rule, now posing as a high threat to the Multi-Universe. ''Military '' The Red Circle has fought and conquered viciously to earn it's place in the Multi-Universe, beginning with the forceful take over of Titan and the Neptune Cluster. Unlike the DEM, the Red Circle has no civilization to enlist from and generally relies on extremists, mercenaries, political zealots, militiamen, aliens, and enslaved locals from conquered territories. The Red Circle military also relies heavily on droid power, enlisting numerous assault androids, GRUNTS, ALFS, and magi-mechs into their armed forces. As for naval strength, the Red Circle Guntai Corps and Navy are immensely powerful and were the destructive forces behind the fall of New Earth. The Red Circle Navy also consists of many sub-divisions and splinter factions, such as the Lost Fleet and the Red Circle's insurgent armada. ''Guntai Corps'' ''Membership'' * '''Oculus - Supreme Commander * The Director - Second in Command * Darkseid - High Council Member * Doiro - High Council Member * Zamasu - High Council Member * Otoko Ucicha - High Council Member * Darth Kryat - High Council Member * Kai Chisaki - Supreme Admiral * Musuko Orzechowski - Espionage/Former Councilor * Rhonan "Stalin" Hason - New Earth Ambassador * Darth Hecetisk - Commander * Deathrow - SAB Team Commander * Dujiva Hulyark - Guntai Corps Commander * Karma Akabane - Affiliate * Caleb Thias - Affiliate ' EmperorOculusOriginal.jpg Seraph_of_the_End_-_Tenri_Hīragi_(Anime).png Justice_League_Vol_2_23.1_Darkseid_Textless.jpg 5b58c4e20fa521097816b1b56ae58c61.jpg FZ.png Tobi-tobi-19280853-1280-720.jpg 2176950-darth_krayt.jpg 62c80494e75f4b8430ba1d9a8b3adee1.jpg cf4049a378abf0fed872b724316a89f0.jpg Kiritsugu-Emiya.jpg 6e35d5472caeb495825071f8857ad42a.jpg fa9962bb7cc5ee72a8a2e7a2ced2668e--black-ops-black-ops--call-of-duty_large.jpg 2770ef56aadcaff6cb65d74c34786cf9.jpg 9bfa57f7ed493db6b66fcdd723272cb6d6a0d2f9_hq.jpg CalebThies_IW.jpg ' Infantry * Guntai Footsoldier * Guntai Officer * Magi-Mecha * ALFS * General Purpose Infantry Units (GRUNTS) * Scarabs * R.A.P.S. * Cerberus * Warlord * Guntai Peacemaker * "Sweepers" * T-98 Infantry Tanks * Landsharks * Battlefield Engineer * Chaos Legion * Guntai Seekers * Tripedals * Deathsaughts * Korumi ' enemy610.jpg 521c099aeba984d64eadc7efb471329c.png titanfall-2-titanfall-assault-atlas-mechwarrior.jpg e65ddcfa08f797e37abe475a191c41a0.jpg GIUnit_Menu_Icon_Gamescom_BOIII.png d4wcw95-005826ae-c097-4543-bcfe-9b4b442ed985.jpg Enemy_R.A.P.S._BOIII.png Cerberus_Menu_Icon_BOIII.png c7d85f6e648a804629757c0dd3d2f55e.png 8781d5a4d45da2e4c45fe5273a50800f--robot-art-tech.jpg jpeg-infantry.jpg 6cfab305000849d237ccf41430fb8ef2--scifi-robots.jpg JiHe47_Shuka.jpg matthias-doci-scifisoldier-concept1.jpg Machinesmith_4.jpg e1c31412ece5be5da42aeca6f51da458.jpg Type-93Ku_Kibakumo.jpg 74a0d73cbb9bfec5411015e310248c99.jpg ' ''Naval Fleet *'Gyakusatsu - Flagship''' *'Kaku Se - Nuclear Carrier' *'Kaku So - Nuclear Carrier' *'Akumu - Hydrogen Carrier' *'Omega S-Class Super Destroyer - around 36 in service (10 with world-ending capabilities)' *'Omega B-Grade Destroyer - around 67 in service (69 with atomic cosmic missiles)' *'Alpha Superior Cruiser - around 54 in service' *'B-Grade Manufacturary Vessel - around 32 in service ' Category:Characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Chaos Simmers Category:Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Military Characters Category:LOTM: Chaos Simmers Category:CIS Productions Category:PhantomSix Category:Groups